dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
The Kill Guide
Welcome to the Kill Guide Many series have deaths, such as Law and Order, CSI and even Monk...but not many are caused by a number of Serial Killers, one of which is the main (and title) character of the show...Dexter Morgan. Of course, he's the only "good" one out of the bunch and for Dexter as a Showtime series and Novel, a lot of people end up dying. This article is created to demonostrate each character's kills, provide information about the killer, the victims, the order in which victims are killed, equipment used and various other information. It's not just Dexter here that gets the spotlight, the big serial killers such as The Icetruck Killer, The Skinner and Trinity are featured...alongside other murderers such as Boyd Fowler and even Mary, the First Nurse. Killers and their victims will be ordered based on Main Serial Killers, then Other Serial Killers and finally, Murderers (which covers people who may have only killed one or two people, without any real "cooldown" period to speak of before the next victim). =Basics about Murder= Murder is the act of taking someone's life without a legal means to do so, without remorse or without being self-defense. The act of committing murder is punishable (in most cases) by at least 25 years to life or execution. Sometimes there are loopholes which can award a killer only a few years to maybe about 15 and othertimes, a mistrial will occur with lack of evidence or a good attorney. Those that commit murder are typically seen as Killers despite what sentence (if any) that they receive and are hated by a majority of people that know what deeds they've commited. Of course, very few will act as a Vigilante and take justice into their own hands, simply because they fear receiving a worse judgement themselves by the Legal System. Killing an animal, killing in wartime, and killing in self-defense is not considered murder by the legal system. Certain religious or moral beliefs say otherwise. A person who commits murder can be called a Murderer or simply a Killer. In certain cases that multiple murders are committed, then they could be called a Serial Killer especially if there's a unique way of killing each human being. Some people just so happen to kill multiple people by either a bomb or otherwise and thus wouldn't be considered Serial Killers, just a Murderer. A person who takes justice into their own hands by exterminating killers are called Vigilantes and are typically frowned upon by the Justice System as well as the Legal System because law does not belong to them, but the Police Officers or Military Soldiers that have been authorized that right. A person who is killed by another is considered a Victim or in short, a Vic. Until the person is identified, they are referred to as John Doe or Jane Doe based on their gender. Anyone suspected of killing the victim is called a Suspect and sometimes a Perp, which is short for Perpetrator. A person can be killed in practically endless ways but they are very durable human beings. Simply shooting a person in the chest (and sometimes the head) will not necessarily end their life, especially if medical treatment is provided quickly enough. A typical murderer will use either a knife or a gun to kill someone, with a select few (that choose this option) that will work extensively to then cover their tracks as Forensic Specialists and Detectives with the Law Enforcement Agency will often attempt to solve a crime and catch the killer. Certain killers work with other means to eliminate someone, some making the act look like an accident caused by natural problems in the enviromnent or setting up a crime scene to look like an accident caused by the victim themselves. Others will experiment with killing, using various tools and methods to turn something into a "work of art" (see the Icetruck Killer) or to immitate a past event (see Trinity). Then there are those that kill and are masters of covering their tracks Dexter Morgan). Certain killers will keep some sort of momento of their victims, a trophy of sorts. This trophy can be something that physically has to do with the victim (such as Dexter's bloodslides and Boyd's hair collection) or something that has to do with the location in which the victim was murdered or otherwise (such as the Trophies that Trinity keeps from the construction sites he has been to). These trophies are typically considered very dear to a killer and having them exposed is a fear that any killer will experience. Finally, some killers prefer that their victims are never found (such as Dexter Morgan and Boyd Fowler), some will leave their victims how they died (such as Trinity) and others will set their victims out on display for the world to see (such as the Icetruck Killer, the Skinner, and the newly introduced killer in Season 5). =The Kill Guide= Below is information on each Serial Killer, their victims, the fate of each and methods used, including various other information. Main Serial Killers Main Serial Killers are the most important in the series, typically given a "name" or "title" apart from their real name based on their actions. Dexter Morgan for example is (though escaped the title of) Bay Harbor Butcher based on the pieces of body found in a harbor in Miami, while The Icetruck Killer received his name based on moving the bodies of his victims in an Icetruck. All of these serial killers (except Dexter) have existed for a full season, until being killed in the final episode of that season. The Bay Harbor Butcher Basic Information *Real Name: Dexter Morgan. *Aliases: Kyle Butler, Darrell Tucker, etc. *Sex: Male *Age: 30's *Status: Alive *Relatives: *Immediate Family *[[Joe Driscoll] - Father (deceased) *Laura Moser - Mother (deceased) *Brian Moser - Brother (deceased) *Harrison Morgan - Son (Showtime Series only) *Lily Ann Morgan - Daughter (novel only) *Foster Family *Harry Morgan - Adoptive Father (deceased) but recurring (inner conscience) *Doris Morgan - Adoptive Mother (deceased) *Debra Morgan - Adoptive/Step Sister *Family through Marriage *Rita Bennett - Wife (deceased) *Astor Bennett - Step Daughter *Cody Bennett - Step Son *Gail Brandon - Mother-In-Law *Unknown Father - Father-In-Law (status unknown) *Bill Bennett - Astor and Cody's grandfather (no relation to Dexter otherwise) *Maura Bennett - AStor and Cody's grandmother (no relation to Dexter otherwise) Dexter Morgan is the main protagonist who acts as both a Hero and a Villain. He kills primarily other murderers, following a specific ruleset based on the Code of Harry which is sometimes violated to kill other people that stand in his way (none particularly innocent, except one who asked to be killed because of her pain). Source of Title During Season 2, a pair of local scuba divers swim into the Bay Harbor in search of some rare kind of treasure only discover multiple black trashbags along a trench. An expedition team then retrieves all the bags and it is revealed that they are multiple people (in pieces) that have been murdered by someone. Originally thought to be connected to the Icetruck Killer, the method at which they were dismembered is far different and thus a new term needed to be thought for this different killer. Based on the location and how the body parts were cut off, the Bay Harbor Butcher became Dexter's title (though no one knows that he is the Bay Harbor Butcher). At the end of Season 2, Sgt. James Doakes was framed for the murders in Dexter's place. Before Dexter could decide to turn himself in, Lila murdered Doakes and thus the crimes were pitted on him regardless. Connections to Doakes being the butcher were stimmed in his violent behavior, stalking of Dexter Morgan and that his father was a butcher. Also since he had previously killed at least two people (on duty, they were innocent kills)...further proof was thrown in his direction. The Kill Victims Fate Dexter Morgan is still active as he is the main protagonist of both the Showtime Series and novels. He has had many closecalls and sustained some wounds, but ultimately survives every encounter. The Icetruck Killer The Skinner Trinity